Unexpected Journey
by Hikariwa
Summary: When Sasori and Deidara broke the seal from the secret scroll that they stole for Akatsuki mission something goes wrong. They are teleported into the world of Spirited Away where they cannot use their chakra anymore! Sasori and Deidara need to find a way to return home and... what's this growing love bond between them? SasorixDeidara (Different story plot from Spirited Away Movie)


**Hello there~ welcome to my first Sasori and Deidara story!**

**I just had a curious idea of what would happen if you put two Akatsuki artists into the Spirited Away world and take away all their ninja/chakra powers hehheh. And so this story was born.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ**

**1) This is ****NOT a RE-TOLD story of the movie Spirited Away because that would be boring**** in my opinion! It would be pointless of me to write the exact same story line with characters changed to Sasori and Deidara. ****I am just using the Spirited Away setting BUT the story is definitely going to be different! **

**2) This ****_is_**** Sasori x Deidara story **

**3) Rating is T for now but it might go up or stay the same... I'm not sure!**

**Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

** Xx Unexpected Journey xX**

"Danna, I think I found a way to break open the seal, un." The boy with a long blond hair spoke from his bed as he continued to analyze the scroll that he and his partner had to steal for Akatsuki mission.

"Our job was to steal the hidden scroll and that was it. I don't know why the leader is telling us to break open the seal in the first place… he should do that himself," said the puppet who returned an annoyed look to his partner named, Deidara.

"Hey hey, don't get all your anger out on me Sasori no Danna." Deidara rolled his eyes and returned the similar angry look, "I'm not the one who said let's crack this seal open in the first place."

"Anyways, you said you found a way to un-break the seal?" Sasori quickly changed the topic since he was definitely not in the mood to argue with a boy who was sixteen years younger than him. Sasori was currently at his thirty five while Deidara was in his nineteen.

"Well I didn't receive any help from you Danna so thanks a lot for that, un," said Deidara as he brought the stolen scroll and the book that he was reading to Sasori's workshop table.

"Leader's order was to find a way to open the hidden scroll. He never said both of us have to work together, Deidara. I would rather spend my time making more quality puppets," Sasori said in his usual dry tone.

"I want to use my precious time to make more sculpture too, un!" Deidara nearly screamed and shook his head gently. There was no point of getting into another argument with Danna since it would lead into more conflict. "Never mind that, so apparently to break open the seal we have to perform the jutsu together, un"

"Lovely," Sasori said with an obvious sarcasm.

"Do you want to do it right now, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara looked up from the book and matched his blue eyes with Sasori's.

"Sooner the better. I don't want to make Leader wait." The red haired puppet took the book away from Deidara and read over it a couple of times. "It seems legit."

"You should thank me, un. It took a while for me to find a solution while you are busy playing with your little dolls." Deidara smirked as he spread open the stolen scroll on their floor. The scroll was rather large and there were bunch of unknown language written on top of it in order to prevent anyone from reading the secret scroll.

"Deidara, if I hear you mock my artwork one more time there would be serious consequences." Sasori gave out his best death glare to his partner who seemed pretty much unaffected. Deidara was probably used to with seeing an angry puppet master anyways at this point.

"At least I respect your art work in some way, un." Deidara whispered to himself and cleared his throat. "Alright then Danna, let's get started then."

What the two Akatsuki members didn't know during this time was the fact that the hidden scroll that they stole was actually a fake. They were both too busy talking about their perspective of art and which one of their works is more superior that both members failed to analyze the scroll more diligently. If one were to break open the seal, he would be sent to another dimension and who knows where!

"I'll stand over here and you can stand over here Danna, un." Deidara pointed to the other side of the open scroll and Sasori nodded in agreement.

"I assume you read the book correctly to perform the correct seal?" Sasori gave out a sadistic smile just to vex his partner one last time as a payback for calling his master pieces as dolls.

"Tsk, I am the one who did all the research with those stupid books so I know what I'm doing Sasori no Danna! You should be the one that's worrying. If this jutsu fails then I am going to blame you, un!" Deidara and Sasori stood on the opposite side of the opened fake scroll that was on the floor. Both Akatsuki members then quickly made various and signs almost simultaneously and when the final hand sign was made, they shouted at the same time.

"Release!"

"Release!"

Just then, a white smoke came out from the fake scroll and started to cover the entire room of the Akatsuki base. Deidara took a step back in a slight horror while Sasori tried to analyze the situation.

_'What's wrong with this…. Something's wrong,'_ Sasori thought to himself. _'I don't think Deidara did anything wrong.'_

"I-is this supposed to happen?" Deidara tried to see his partner but his vision was covered with bunch of white puff.

"I think-" Sasori winced his eyes and noticed that his puppet body was forcefully getting sucked into the scroll. "Deidara, this must be the fake scroll!"

That was the last thing that Sasori managed to say before he lost his conscious.

That was also the last thing that Deidara heard before he lost his conscious.

**XxUnexpected JourneyxX**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara didn't know what really happened but one thing for sure, he was no longer in Akatsuki base anymore. In fact, the bomber felt like his whole body was wet.

"W-what?" Deidara finally opened his blue eyes and he realized he was floating in some kind of… shallow lake? It was hard to tell but he was definitely floating in the massive amount of water. The blond stood up and the water only came up to his knee. "What is this place?"

So far from Deidara's perspective, he could only see the large red bridge a little above from where he was located and a lot of various types of trees that he never saw around Akatsuki base. On the other side of the red bridge, the bomber saw a large building that seemed like an old custom bath house.

"Tsk… I guess Sasori no Danna was right when he said that the scroll was fake, un." Deidara stretched his arms. "That stupid scroll must have teleported us to another part of the village, right Danna?" Deidara looked back but didn't see his partner anywhere.

This was when Deidara stopped analyzing the environment and began to look around for Sasori. When if Sasori was teleported to another part of the village? Does that mean Deidara needed to work his way back to Akatsuki base? When if he was in some kind of enemy's territory!

"Sasori no Danna! Where are you?!" Deidara cried as he continued to look around the water. Few moments later, he saw a small red hair popping out from the shallow lake few feet away. "D-Danna!"

Since Sasori was a puppet, he didn't really "float" like Deidara while he was unconscious because of the water leaking into his wooden body. Deidara tried to pick up Sasori but it was extremely difficult with the water weighing him down.

"S-Sasori no Danna, wake up un! I can't carry you back to the shore with your heavy body!" Deidara gently tapped onto Sasori's cheeks. When the bomber didn't receive any response, he thought it might be wise to tap onto the heart. Deidara carefully placed his right hand on to Sasori's heart chamber and tapped against it softly to give a little wake up call to the puppet master.

"…"

"Danna? Can you hear me?"

"…."

"Come on Sasori no Danna! We could be in a serious danger if an enemy finds us, un!"

"….W-what?" Sasori slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone tapping against his only living organ.

"Oh good. I thought I would have to carry a broken puppet around me back to the base, un," Deidara bantered but he was in fact happy to see his partner okay.

"That was a fake scroll," said Sasori with his lazy eyes.

"Way to state the obvious Danna, un." Deidara helped Sasori stand up on his feet. "That fake scroll must have teleported us into another village but I can't really tell what village this is. At first I thought it was the Leaf Village but the environment seems a little different, un."

"It seems there are no people," Sasori also looked around the empty surroundings. "For now," the puppet added.

"We can't get anything accomplished by standing around the water," said Deidara as he took off his wet Akatsuki cloak. "Let's walk to the shore first, un. You should empty out your hollow body Danna. It's filled with water, un!"

"The water leaked into my body."

"Way to state another obvious Sasori no Danna," Deidara chuckled as they started to walk towards the grassy shore.

As if it was something that Sasori did on his daily base, he snapped opened his left arm joint and began to drain out all the lake water. When that was one, Sasori re-attached himself and did the same for his right arm.

"Did you get all the water out?" asked Deidara when they both finally reached the shore.

"I still have some around my chest area," said Sasori and he was silent for a couple of second. "Deidara, I want you to take out my heart chamber and drain out all the water from my puppet body through that hole. When you are done, put my heart back in place."

"E-eh…you really trust me to do that Sasori no Danna?" Deidara gave a curious look. When Deidara first met his partner and tried to touch the puppet body out of curiosity, Sasori got pissed, saying that the blond was not worthy enough to touch Sasori's best art work (himself).

"Try to do something funny and I will turn you into my collection. Also, don't make me wait too long."

Deidara knew that it was Sasori's empty threat but the blond finally formed a small smile. He thought maybe Sasori trusted him more than before.

With a small nod, Deidara reached out and gently grabbed Sasori's heart chamber. He then started to pull it out slowly and Sasori felt Deidara's hand tongue giving a couple of licks here and there. The puppet master had to try hard not to squirm when he felt a strange sensation around his heart camber. As soon as the bomber successfully pulled out the heart chamber, Sasori's shell fell right onto the floor.

Deidara looked at the heart chamber and noticed that the fibers around the container were moving madly as if it was searching for something.

"Calm down Sasori no Danna," said Deidara as if Sasori could really hear him. "Don't get too excited now, un." Deidara smirked and gently placed the chamber right next to him.

It took a while for the blond to drain out all the water from Sasori's body shell. Deidara needed to turn the body upside down a couple of times, pull out some joints and put it back together and he had to make sure there weren't any dirt from the lake inside the puppet body as well.

"Seems good to go, un." Deidara was proud of himself and picked up the heart camber and placed it back inside the puppet body.

"I said don't make me wait too long!" That was the first thing Sasori said when he was able to see the world again through his puppet body.

"You're welcome, Danna." Deidara shrugged his shoulder and touched his black cloak. It was still wet so the bomber decided to carry it around before it gets dry. Sasori on the other hand didn't really feel the wetness so wore his Akatsuki cloak right back on.

"We should search the surrounding more to see where we exactly are," said Sasori after cooling down.

"Or we could take a look from the sky, un. What do you think, Danna?"

"Alright, go ahead." Sasori agreed and was glad that his partner was actually thinking for once.

Deidara reached to his right clay pocket and used his hand to eat some of the clay. He had to wait a couple of second for the hand mouth to finish chewing and spitting back out white circular clay.

_'I guess my usual owl shaped bird should do the trick, un.'_ Deidara thought to himself as he clenched his hand.

But something was definitely wrong.

Deidara tried to mold the chakra in order to make the bird shaped clay but instead nothing happened.

Literally… nothing happened.

When the bomber opened his hands, the clay was still circular shape and no art was created.

"W-what?!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara! Are you trying to measure my patience today?" Sasori yelled from behind.

"No Danna wait! My chakra… I can't use it properly! It's like something is blocking me from using it, un!" Deidara stepped away from the angry puppet master.

"I had enough of your nonsense!" Sasori barked and opened out his hand in order to make the chakra string. Sasori's plan was to attach his chakra string and bring Deidara closer so he can scream at him more.

But nothing came out from his fingers.

There were no blue chakra strings and Sasori panicked for a few seconds.

"…My chakra string…" Sasori finally murmured.

"See! That's what I mean, un!" Deidara came closer to his partner. "Something is seriously wrong here! Do you think we are in some kind of illusion world?" Deidara feared that he and his partner might be trapped in some genjutsu.

Sasori observed the surrounding and tried to sense some chakra that could be the potential cause of the genjutsu.

"No this doesn't feel like any jutsu was casted on us." Sasori looked at his puppet and again. "Something is definitely blocking us to mold our chakra for usage."

"It's almost completely dark anyways. Why don't we look around this bizarre town and see if we can find any answers to our situation, un," said Deidara as he saw the sun nearly disappearing on the other side of the water.

Deidara and Sasori went to the higher ground and when they finally made it, the location was strange to both of them.

Currently, Sasori and Deidara were standing near the red bridge where it connected to a large bath house with its lights off. On the opposite side of the bath house, there were various types of food courts with completely untouched food. The owners of the shops were also nowhere to be found. The street was more like sand and overall, the place looked like an abandoned small town.

Sasori turned around to see the red bridge once more and stared at the large bath house.

_'I wonder if this just an abandoned village?'_ The puppet master then looked behind him and witnessed huge amount of water that was big as an endless ocean. There were visible rail road tracks so it was definitely not as deep as the ocean.

"….Railroad…?" Sasori spoke softly and this caused Deidara to turn around.

"Train tracks? What is that doing under the water?" Deidara went closer to the edge of the red bridge to take a closer look.

"Well we know that the fake scroll was a trap," said Sasori as he ignored Deidara's comment. "But I can't tell why we would be teleported into this place. I don't see any threat so far."

"The only threat is the fact that we can't use our chakra, un." Deidara pointed out. "Which is a huge problem if you ask me, un."

"Good point," Sasori agreed but didn't really have a plan what to do from here. "Any ideas?" The puppet master met his eyes with Deidara.

"Hmm.. since I am a human and all, I want to try some of those good looking food, un." Deidara pointed to the food court area. "But I guess it's a little suspicious that there are foods just sitting there without anyone to look over them…"

"Clever boy."

"I know how to analyze basic things Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara rolled his eyes and his stomach made a very loud grumbling noise. Deidara's cheek blushed in deep shades of red as he chuckled to hide his stomach noise.

"That is why I threw away my human body years ago," said Sasori. "But I don't blame you, Deidara. The last time you ate aside from food pellet was around two weeks ago."

"Eh… those food pellets sound good right now… un" Deidara said weakly. Sasori thought the day would never come when he would see the energetic Deidara so listless. The puppet master looked around the trees to see if there were any wild fruits nearby.

"We… could spend couple of minutes looking for food that are not from these suspicious markets." Sasori sighed and tried to accommodate his partner's needs.

"Do you think there are some fish in this water?" Deidara ran to the center of the bridge and looked down at the water. Since the sunlight was nearly gone, it was hard for the bomber to see anything reflecting from the water.

"Deidara! Behind you!"

The blond quickly responded to his partner's call especially Sasori is not known for yelling. When Deidara turned around, there was a tall black looking figure that wore a white mask with a subtle smiling face. (No face!)

"Don't sneak up on me, un!" Deidara threw some left over clay that was inside his hand mouth from the previous event and yelled, "Katsu!'

But instead of seeing the beautiful explosion, the white clay fell to the floor.

"Brat! I thought you remembered our chakra can't be used here," Sasori hissed and reached into his tool pocket to throw a kunai knife at the "enemy". Sasori's weapon easily went through the black figure which left the puppet very confused.

"Ah….ah….. ah" The masked figured spoke and reached its shadowy hand to Deidara who quickly dodged it and retreated next to Sasori.

"It's too bad you won't be able to experience my art once I rip you to pieces, un!" Deidara threw his semi wet Akatsuki cloak to the floor and took out his own kunai knife.

"Hold on, Deidara." Sasori placed his wooden hand in front of his partner. "It doesn't look like it is here for a fight."

"Ah… ah… ah….. ah" The masked figure continued to make those strange noise.

"I don't sense any chakra from that being in the first place," Sasori said with a monotone.

"So you're saying it's not a living thing, Danna?" Deidara lowered his weapon down.

The sun just finished going down and the whole town was pitch dark. The lights from the large bath house turned on, emitting bright yellow lights and even the small shops and food courts started to light up as well. It was as if the ghost town was coming back to life.

"Sasori no Danna, look!" Deidara pointed to the masked figure. As soon as the puppet master turned around to the bridge, the ghost looking being vanished instantly.

"…Genjutsu? No it couldn't have been-"

"D-danna, I think we might have some more problems here!" Deidara's alarming voice reached into Sasori's ears.

The empty street was now filled with more black-figure looking beings that were literally see-through. Near the bath house there were around ten human looking ladies and they looked like they were preparing for something.

From the ocean a large boat, which appeared out of nowhere, came to the shore and when the boat's door opened, the passengers were definitely not humans. Meanwhile inside the food courts, the owners finally arrived but these so called "owners" also looked like black smogs with yellow eyes. Sasori was completely overwhelmed by the cryptic and confusing scene that was presented to him and Deidara was not taking this strange setting as well.

Sasori knew that they should get to safety first.

"Let's hide ourselves, quickly." Sasori hissed under his breath but noticed that his partner was not responding.

"Deidara, let's go!" The puppet yelled but failed to gain the blonde's attention. It was like Deidara was lost in another world.

"Brat!" Sasori ran to the boy and grabbed his arm rather roughly.

"Ow! That hurt!" Deidara finally got some of his senses back.

"That's what you get for spacing out on me!" Sasori released Deidara's arm. "Let's go to one of the roof top and observe our surroundings there before more of these…. _things _see us." Sasori didn't know what to call these black spiritual beings.

"Right, un." Deidara nodded and when both of the ninjas tried to jump to one of the roof, they only ended up jumping a couple of inches before landing down to the floor.

"We need chakra to jump higher than average human jumps, remember?" Deidara scratched his yellow hair in frustration.

"Tsk…" Sasori then thought about his other possible solution. "Grab on to me, Deidara."

"….? C-come again Dann-"

"Grab on to me!" Sasori's voice was no longer calm and cool like usual. Then again, nobody in the right mind would be calm if you were stuck in an unknown world and not being able to use any of the chakra.

"L-Like this, un?" Deidara was slightly taller than Sasori and it was a little awkward for him to follow the puppet master's orders. He placed one of his arm around Sasori's waist while the other one was wrapped around Sasori's shoulder.

"Hold tight," Sasori snapped and opened the front portion of his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his stomach cable cord. The puppet then shot his cord to one of the roof of the building and easily lifted his body along with Deidara's.

Both Akatsuki members landed safely to the roof just in time to see black figures merging in to the red bridge.

"Thank was close, un. What do you thing those are?"

"It's not human that's for sure. This whole area doesn't seem normal anymore." Sasori finally regained some of his cool composure.

"Welcome~ Welcome back~"

"Welcome back to the bath house!"

"Please come this way~ Welcome! Welcome!"

"Well they seem to talk like humans, un. They look like humans to." Deidara pointed to couple of women standing in front of the lighted bath house.

"We are having a special bathing service for all types of water spirits today! Please come by our bath house! The limited time offer is just for today!" The green frog hopped up and down.

Now the talking frog was not very surprising to both Sasori and Deidara since even in their ninja world there were summoning animals which were capable of talking. What shocked them was what the frog said.

"Water spirits?" Deidara repeated the frog.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sasori sounded irritated. As soon as Sasori finished speaking, three large white dragons flew through the sky. When these dragons reached the bath house, they turned themselves back into human figures and entered the bath house.

"We have three river spirits just entering! Prepare the bath service!"

"You got to be kidding me, un!" Deidara couldn't believe everything that was happening right now. "Either this place is a seriously good structured genjutsu world or we are in another…world, un?" The bond turned to Sasori with a questionable look.

"Genjutsu world-" Sasori tried to look through his past memory when he was reading a book about illusions, "-is like an alternate illusion universe where it requires usage of infinite Tsukuyomi or the prototype version which is called limited Tsukuyomi."

"Tsukuyomi?" Deidara repeated and thought about Itachi's eyes that he hated so much.

"But that cannot be our case because the technique of Tsukuyomi cannot be used as a seal to cover up the scroll," Sasori explained. "There was a book I read a while back when I was creating a jutsu to change my human body into a puppet and…."

"And?"

"Apparently there were scrolls that were used to travel into another dimensional worlds but I thought it was only fairytales and useless junks," Sasori concluded.

"If this is not caused by an unknown enemy then I guess we can relax a little, un," Deidara sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go and ask them some information about this place," stated Sasori.

"Are you sure about that, Danna?" Deidara used his camera eye to have a closer look at the spiritual beings entering the so called bath house. To be honest, Deidara thought every one of them looked pretty harmless.

"We have to gather some information before taking some actions, Deidara." Sasori jumped off and landed safely to the floor. Few seconds later, he heard another sound right next to him.

"I'm coming with you Sasori no Danna," said Deidara as he wore back his Akatsuki cloak.

Sasori and Deidara walked towards the red bridge and they were both surprised to see that none of the spiritual figures seemed to care at all. In fact, it was as if the two Akatsuki members didn't exist. Sasori was the first to step his foot onto the red bridge while Deidara took his time to stop and take a look around the glowing environments filled with lights and spirits.

"Coming?" Sasori turned around and waited for his partner.

"Sorry Danna, un." Deidara waved back and took a step on the red bridge just like Sasori.

And then it happened.

"….! I smell human!" One of the orange colored sprit with a cryptic looking mask yelled.

"Human! There is a human here!" A female spirit yelled to gain other's attention.

"I smell human too!" A blue figure with a tiger head looked around and spotted Deidara. "It's him! That's the filthy human! Kick out the human!"

"What did you do, Deidara?!" Sasori was perplexed at the whole situation.

"I didn't do anything, Danna!" The bomber was just as confused as the puppet master was. "All I did was entering this bridge, un!"

* * *

**So here is the first chapter XD **

**I'm still thinking if I should continue writing this story or not... but I did have fun writing this! **

**Anyways, I hope I can hear your opinion on this.**

**Thank you very much and please please review!**

**I need to give some food to Deidara on the next chapter before he starves to death :P**


End file.
